


Друзья, рассеянность и мёртвые подружки

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: — Так, — сказал Другой Эд сухо. — С меня хватит. Я ухожу в отпуск.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Написано до выхода 10 серии 3 сезона — а потому АU в каноне.

— Так, — сказал Другой Эд сухо. — С меня хватит. Я ухожу в отпуск.

Эд — не то чтобы он в самом деле давал имена своим галлюцинациям, но нужно же было как-то различать себя и… того парня, верно? — хмуро на него уставился. Он готов был признать, что само по себе присутствие какого-то «того парня» в зеркале — признак не очень здоровый, но — отпуск? Это было что-то новенькое.

— Но… это вообще возможно? — озадачился он. — Технически?

Другой Эд в раздражении закатил глаза.

— Технически, — человек в отражении, кем бы он ни был, привычным строгим жестом поправил очки, — возможно всё. Тебе ли не знать. Так вот: очевидно, что моё пребывание здесь более не релевантно и не ценится тобой в достаточной мере. Что ты только что и продемонстрировал. Поэтому — я ухожу в отпуск. И посмотрим, как ты здесь справишься без меня.

Эд невольно дотронулся до свежих следов на шее, оставшихся от почти удавшейся попытки Бутча его придушить. А всё — из-за него. Из-за этого… сумасшедшего, с его планами и комбинациями. Ну уж нет, он прекрасно обойдётся без его помощи, спасибо большое.

— Что, даже не попрощаешься?

Эд молча ждал. Тогда Другой Эд издал нечто вроде фырканья — господи, что за показушник! — и исчез.

Отражение снова сделалось послушным и молчаливым. Эд всё ещё не был уверен, как к этому относиться. Отпуск? Что, правда? Как-то не особенно в это верилось, но…

— Эд! — в комнате послышался радостный голос Освальда. — Я заварил тебе чай, Эд!

И с этой минуты всё пошло абсолютно, категорически не так.

— Я... — задыхался Освальд. — Я… я должен кое-что сказать тебе. Что-то очень важное.

И это было на следующее утро после того, как Эд сказал, что сделает ради него что угодно. В иное время Эд бы уже строил догадки, что же такого важного Освальд хотел до него донести — но в данный момент был озабочен тем, что прислушивался к странной пустоте в голове.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Освальд? — поторопил он, поняв, что продолжать Освальд не собирается.

Освальд краснел, безуспешно хватал ртом воздух, неловко улыбался, дрожал от волнения и вообще выглядел крайне смущённым. И смотрел так… странно? Доверчиво, что ли? Эд пытался подобрать нужное слово. Оно определённо начиналось на «в» — но дальше угадайка упорно не складывалась.

— Знаешь, что? — Освальд натужно засмеялся. — Я забыл. Вылетело из головы.

«Странно, — подумал Эд и мысленно пожал плечами. — Наверное, какая-нибудь мелочь».

Голос в голове, обычно в такие моменты дающий подсказки, обидчиво молчал.

— Эд, — попытался Освальд снова, позже. — Я хотел бы с тобой кое-что обсудить. В более приватной обстановке.

И снова этот сияющий взгляд. И дрожь. И улыбка. Да что с ним происходит, интересно?

— Можем ли мы, скажем, поужинать в особняке, в восемь вечера?

«Отлично, — подумал Эд. — Дружеский ужин. Я прямо-таки становлюсь нормальным человеком. Ужин с моим дорогим другом — что может быть лучше?»

— Я выберу для нас бутылку хорошего вина.

Голос молчал.

Значит, никакого подвоха?

Она выглядела точь-в-точь как Кристин. Идеальная копия. Другая одежда, другая причёска, нет очков — и то же самое лицо.

— Мисс Крингл?

— О нет, меня зовут Изабелла.

И ещё она любила загадки. И выглядела — этот факт просто нуждался в том, чтобы повторить его ещё раз — _в точности_ как Кристин.

«Хорошо, — подумал Эд. — Красивая, умная, скромная. Любит загадки и книги. Должно быть…»

Голос молчал выжидающе, словно бы с надеждой. Эд улыбнулся сам себе.

Это всё было _совершенно_ не подозрительно.

Это, посчитал Эд, была судьба.

«…должно быть, я влюбился».

Голос всё ещё молчал. Хотя Эду и показалось на миг, что его зубы вдруг по собственной воле издали отчётливый скрежет.

В общем, Эд чувствовал себя прекрасно. У него всё было замечательно.

Правда, Освальду, похоже, не слишком нравилась Изабелла. Но дорогой друг просто о нём заботился, верно?

И Изабелла вдруг узнала про убийство мисс Крингл, хотя, по собственному признанию, раньше не читала газет. Должно быть, её надоумил какой-то злоумышленник.

И Освальд пристрастился к виски. И временами мечтательно улыбался в пространство. Особенно когда говорил, что Эду следует расстаться с его новоприобретённой любовью.

И потом ещё Изабелла переоделась в мисс Крингл, и он чуть не убил её, и она дала ему пощёчину, а он умолял её прекратить и остановиться и чувствовал себя смертельно напуганным и беспомощным, но она…

Ну, наверное, это всё было нормально. Правда ведь? У нормальных людей вечно такое случается, разве нет?

Где-то в глубине его разума Другой Эд, предположительно пребывающий в отпуске, предположительно пытался побиться головой об ближайшую стену. Которую ему для этой цели пришлось собственноручно вообразить.

Потом Изабелла умерла.

«Нет, — подумал Эд патетически. — Её _убили_! Безжалостно и подло!»

Освальд был нехарактерно весел, бодр и едва ли не насвистывал на ходу. И он заказал их портрет. Его и Эда. Вместе.

Это было очень мило с его стороны, но Эду было не до того. Он должен был найти убийцу. Найти — и отомстить тому, кто отнял любовь всей его жизни.

Которую он, правда, знал всего неделю, но это ровным счётом ничего не меняло. Эд читал о любви. Именно такой она обычно и бывает. Так ведь?

— Я знаю, кто убил её, — поделился он с Освальдом.

Интересно, почему у Освальда в этот момент сделалось такое лицо, будто Эд собирался его ударить?..

— Да? — спросил слабым голосом Пингвин, известный убийца, мэр города и глава преступного мира Готэма по совместительству.

«У убийцы должны быть деньги, влияние и мотив, — напомнил себе Эд. Он должен был быть уверен в имени, которое произнесёт. — Всё сходится».

— Бутч, — сказал он.

Да. Как и сказал Освальд, это было _совершенно логично_. Точно.

К несчастью, и Табита, и Бутч в убийстве его милой Изабеллы сознаваться отказывались. Даже на детекторе лжи.

К счастью, Барбара очень вовремя пришла за своей подругой. И вырубила Эда сзади щедрым ударом по голове.

Счастье тут, правда, было не совсем его.

Другой Эд — он называл себя Нормальный Эд — больше не мог всего этого выносить. Было очевидно, что его отпуск чересчур затянулся.

И тогда он взял в свои руки контроль над ситуацией.

 _Наконец-то_.

Эд проснулся в чужой кровати. С чьим-то телом, сопящим под боком.

Тело принадлежало Освальду Кобблпоту и сквозь сон пыталось то ли прижаться к нему сильнее, то ли выпихнуть его за пределы постели.

Как это получилось, Эд не помнил. И он знал, кого в этом винить. Эд аккуратно выбрался из цепких рук и встал с кровати.

— Ну что? — Другой Эд уже ждал его в ванной и привычно ухмылялся из отражения. Выглядел он очень, очень самодовольным. — С возвращением меня. Скучал?

Эд нахмурился:

— Всё было прекрасно, пока ты не появился!

Другой Эд нахально улыбался.

— Да ну? — он хмыкнул. — Конечно. _Прекрасно_ , значит?

Эд поджал губы:

— Именно!

— Ага, — Другой Эд кивнул и стал перечислять, загибая пальцы. — Безумная мёртвая подружка — это раз… и не говори мне, что ты не чувствовал, что с ней что-то не так. Боже, да она переоделась в твою _другу_ ю мёртвую подружку и практически тебя изнасиловала! А то, как она выглядела? Всё ещё думаешь, что их сходство — просто уникальное совпадение, да?

Ну, Эд готов был признать теперь, что шансы на такое совпадение действительно были крайне невелики, и, возможно, она действительно была самую малость не в себе, но…

— Не перебивай. Итак, очередная мёртвая подружка — раз. Твоя очевидным образом снизившаяся продуктивность как работника администрации мэра — два. Приобрёл себе дополнительного врага в виде Барбары — три. Стал рассеянным и невнимательным — четыре. И, наконец, Пингвин, которого до твоего возмутительного заявления, что якобы от меня один вред, мы вполне успешно соблазняли…

Эд, уже готовившийся возражать по всем пунктам, заторможенно моргнул. Этого он не предвидел.

— А мы… — он кашлянул, только сейчас ощутив всю неловкость своего положения, — … _соблазняли_ мистера Пингвина?

Они с зеркальным Эдом уставились друг на друга в одинаковом недоумении. Повисла некоторая пауза.

Затем Другой Эд устало вздохнул.

— А ты что, не заметил, гений? Вообще-то да — с тех самых пор, как Освальд вытащил нас из Аркхэма.

О. Ну, это многое _объясняло_. Практически всё, если подумать. Эд снова кашлянул.

— А Бутч?..

Что там стало с Бутчем, Другой Эд ответить не успел. В спальне послышался шорох, говоривший, что Освальд скоро проснётся.

И с ним придётся объясниться. _О Господи_. Эд сглотнул.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Другой Эд многозначительно ухмыльнулся. — _Всё для тебя_ , дорогой.

И исчез. _Мерзавец_.

— Эд? — сонно позвали из спальни. — Ты в ванной?

Очевидно, многое предстояло обдумать. И ещё больше — пересмотреть.

Но прежде, чем выйти из ванной, Эд запоздало шепнул:

— Спасибо.

Потому что с друзьями, даже если они живут в твоей голове, всё-таки куда легче, чем без них.


End file.
